Eternal Forever
by Kuro49
Summary: RabiAllen. A promise between them about the measurement of love. After Eternal Forever, our love is gone. But how long is that? Only time will tell.


This is the last fanfic for 2007, shame... oh how I will miss you, 2007! RA, a pairing that I don't usually do, but its still fun to do sometimes. A new change of choices for a brand new year! I don't own anything.

XXX

**Eternal Forever**

XXX

They were back to back, each facing a different direction than the other. The weather outside wasn't cold, but neither was it too warm, just a slight chill, after all the sun was setting. A loud sigh was heard as one of them tilted his head back.

"Rabi…?" His head was tilted up; his white hair fell from his face.

"Hmm?" The other replied as he kept his gaze on a leaf barely hanging onto a tree in the distance.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked as his eyes drifted from a large dark cloud to a thin dark wisp.

"Because I like being with you like this." Rabi answered with a small smile on his lips.

"No, I don't mean it that way." Allen shook his head slightly at the answer he gotten from the unspecific question he asked.

"Then what do you mean?" Rabi asked as he turned around to cross his legs. Allen laid down, with his back on the ground and head in Rabi's lap.

"I mean, why are you here at the Black Order?" He raised a hand to brush a strand of white from his eyes.

"Why am I at the Black Order?" Rabi laughed, "No one ever asked me this question before…"

Then he continued with a smile still graced on his face. "But since you are Allen, I will tell you…"

Allen gave a small laugh but didn't say anything as Rabi continued.

"It's a secret though, so you can't tell anyone, okay Allen?" Rabi put a finger to his lips as if to warn the other. The white haired teen nodded upon seeing this, the red head parted his lips again. "I came here with the Bookman to record history of course."

"Just that?" Allen looked up at him and asked.

Rabi nodded with a grin, "Well… and also to do this of course."

And with that he bent down and laid a chaste kiss on Allen's waiting lips. As he pulled back Allen said. "You came to the Order just so you can kiss me?" He raised an eyebrow as a small blush colored his cheeks.

"Why not?" Rabi said as he brushed a longer strand of red to the back of his ear. "You are cute enough."

Allen rolled his silvery grey orbs at the older teen. "How about another question?"

"Sure, bring it on." Rabi challenged.

"What is with the eye patch… any great heroic story behind it?" He looked up and gave a poke at Rabi's eye patch with a finger.

Rabi laughed out loud at that. "No, no, no, no heroic story at all. It's not even hurt, but other than that I can't tell you."

"Aww… my feelings are hurt, my Rabi has such a special secret that he won't tell poor little me here…" Allen mocked a pout.

"Sorry, angel…" Rabi ruffled the other's hair. "Bookman made me promise I can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, no hard feelings." Allen gave him a bright smile.

"I knew you will understand; only you understand me." The red head gave the younger one a big grin.

"Alright then next question?" Allen looked up with one eye open, peeking at the other through heavy white lashes.

"Sure?" Rabi tilted his head to the left.

"Who do you love best?" Allen whispered.

"You, my Allen Walker." The red head didn't hesitate to answer at all.

"Forever?" Allen asked a one word question.

Rabi put a finger to his chin and asked back. "How long is that?"

"Not very long at all, it can come in a blink of an eye." Allen replied with a thought.

"How about we make a promise that lasts longer?" Rabi asked with a smile on his lips.

"There is something longer than forever?" Allen looked at the older one with disbelieve in his eyes.

"Of course!" Rabi's eye twinkled.

"And what can that be?" Allen raised an eyebrow, still not quite believing.

"It is call Eternal Forever." Rabi said as if reciting a fact from a textbook.

"And how long does this 'Eternal Forever' lasts?" Allen asked with a light smile.

"Till one of us dies." Rabi replied.

A silence filled the quiet night. The stars twinkled in their own weak light. And the two teenagers were just resting together, merely just star gazing with nothing except each other on their minds.

"Allen, I love you."

A sudden confession.

"I do too, Rabi."

An acceptance.

The two of them turned to each other and closed the gap in between their lips.

The perfect love.

Pulling back, Allen rested his head on the other's shoulder, his white hair fanned out, drifting on to the others neck. Rabi leaned down and rested his head against the top of the other's.

Their strands of white and red swirled together.

A gentle sleep during a quiet night, everything was just too peaceful, until it was interrupted by one of them waking up. The red head slowly untangled himself from the other's grip. Upon done so, he crouched down in front of the other and lay a kiss to his forehead.

"Good luck, Allen." His face was graced with a bright smile as his eye twinkled in amusement. Reaching out, he gently brushed away strands from the other's face.

He stood up and turned around, with one last look back at the other he walked into the Black Order once more.

The sun rise up, the first rays of sunshine made the snow haired teen stirred. He groaned before peeking open an eye, expecting another tired lump next to him, only to see nothing but dewed grass.

"Rabi?" His mouth parted, that was the only word he said.

Slowly standing up, he made his way into the Black Order. Greeting the people who were already up, he went through the halls looking for anything red that may spark his interest.

It wasn't until noon that Allen started to find this strange, Rabi was no where to be seen and it was lunch time no less.

"Rinali, have you seen Rabi anywhere?" Allen asked the young Chinese girl who just sat down next to him.

"Last time I saw him was in the library really early this morning… but that's all." She mused to herself as she looked around the cafeteria, no red heads could be seen.

Allen merely nodded as he continued to shove food in his stomach, finishing all the food he ordered in a limited amount of time, he bid a small good bye to Rinali before leaving to find his Rabi.

Humming a light tune in his head as he made his way down to the library, he couldn't stop pouting at the fact that he hasn't seen Rabi since last night. He came right up to the broad wooden doors of the library, knocking first but after no response he pushed it open with no strength at all, after all there wasn't anything behind it to block the way.

His eyes widen at the sight that he saw. The shock was so huge that Allen's knees gave out under him; his knees hit the ground with some force. His whole frame shook as he stared into the vast room with fear in his eyes.

It couldn't even be called a library anymore.

The shelves were no longer covered with books; the ground was not littered with stray pieces of papers anymore. The air no longer smells like books, the tables were not covered with anything. The couch was bare, it seemed like it was brand new and no one ever lay a finger on it.

It was all frighteningly empty.

"Rabi?" His voice was hollow as he called out the other's name.

No one replied.

Slowly boosting himself up, he took a shaky step into the library. A few more and he could look at everything better, although he didn't want to at all but he just couldn't tear his gaze from the empty room. He never felt so scared in his life; not even facing 30 Akumas could be as frightening as staring into a room that was so alive just a day ago.

Suddenly the doors slammed shut, Allen quickly turn around just as a small piece of note paper was slipped under the door. He walked over there and picked the piece of paper up; it was neatly folded into two.

He was just about to open it when a voice made his whole body froze.

"Rabi loved you, he really did. But Rabi is dead now, so it only makes sense that your Eternal Forever ends too. Once Rabi dies, I had to leave, I can only follow my own fate just like you must follow yours."

"Rabi told me to tell you this: Good Bye."

Allen listened to the whole thing as the voice on the other side of the door talked. It wasn't even a minute but it seemed quite long to Allen as he listened to each and every word.

Because Allen knew that, that was Rabi's voice.

When the voice said the last two words Allen opened the door to expect Rabi just standing there saying something about this was all just a joke.

But no one was there, the hallway was empty.

He took a sharp intake of breath as he didn't see anyone, not a single soul. Allen's heart sting as he looked down at the piece of paper he was holding.

Slowly he opened it and saw in neat hand writing that had to be Rabi's.

_Dear my Allen Walker,_

_Our Eternal Forever is over, 'Rabi' did die, don't ever doubt him, everything he said was the truth. But here is an advice only a Bookman apprentice can tell you: Live life last._

_From your love,_

'_Rabi'_

Slowly he wandered to the other side of the library and looked out its large window, his reflection stared back at him. His hand unconsciously crumpled the small piece of note paper as his eyes looked even glassier than the pane of glass he was looking through.

Looking out the window, Allen could have sworn that he saw a dot of red at the horizon.

XXX

End! The end to a fic to match the end of 2007. And so a new year begins and so a new phase of all of our life begins again! This one just had slight Allen torture (my favorite.) Review?

Happy 2008 everyone!!!

Kuro


End file.
